


Late Nights and College Coursework

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [16]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Jaime is so exhausted, Khaji Da and Bart making sure Jaime doesn't run himself into the ground, Multi, but heroing on top of that and then having homework is awful, college is already draining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: The three of them had gotten home from an exhausting mission not long before, and it hadn’t taken Bart long to sprawl on the couch with his back against the couch arm while motioning Jaime to join him. And maybe cuddling with Bart and Khaji Da wasn’t exactly conducive to getting some last minute homework done, but Jaime couldn’t quite bring himself to care.





	Late Nights and College Coursework

**Author's Note:**

> The 16th of my emergency fics. This one was a request for Bluepulse OT3 that was fluffy and feel good.

Cuddling with Bart and Khaji Da wasn’t exactly conducive to getting some last minute homework done, but Jaime couldn’t quite bring himself to care. The three of them had gotten home from an exhausting mission not long before, and it hadn’t taken Bart long to sprawl on the couch with his back against the couch arm while motioning Jaime to join him.

“But I’ve got-” he started to protest while weakly motioning in the direction of his laptop.

[Jaime Reyes. Take the laptop and join the Bart Allen.]

“I don’t think I’m going to get my homework done that way.” He sounded almost heartbreakingly exhausted.

Bart rolled his eyes. “Jaime, come on. I promise that the worst you have to worry about from me is having me glommed onto you. Khaji Da can help keep you focused.”

Jaime hesitated, but after a wave of warmth and affection from the scarab he caved. Soon enough he parked himself on the couch in front of Bart and leaned back against him with the speedster’s legs bracketing him. Not long after he settled himself and started booting up his laptop, Bart rested his chin on Jaime’s shoulder and his arms loosely wrapped around Jaime’s waist, swiftly followed by some of the armor lazily creeping forward from Khaji Da along with a few tendrils that gently draped on and coiled around Jaime and Bart.

“What’ve you gotta work on?”

“That paper that made me want to throw my book across the room last week.”

Bart winced in sympathy. “When’s it due?”

“Precisely two days from now,” Khaji Da said.

“How much more do you have to do?”

“Uh… Khaji Da?”

“Three more sources. Three more quotes. Discussion then conclusion.”

“…I’m gonna die.”

Bart gently tightened his hug. “Babe, I think you should put down the homework for now. At least until you get some rest. Because if you don’t then you’re probably going to fall asleep while trying to write and do something like writing in Reach-ified Spanglish again.”

Jaime shook his head. “The more I get done now, the better off I am.”

A tired click emanated from Khaji Da before he chose to speak aloud again. “We were just on a mission. We need _rest_.”

“And we don’t need to be anything like Batman,” Bart agreed.

“…And we do not need to be like the Batman.”

Jaime sighed. “You two aren’t going to let me get this done, are you?”

Bart hummed thoughtfully. “Hmmm… Compromise?”

“One hour. Then rest,” Khaji Da said, a slight chirring entering his tone in time with the same sound emanating from his carapace.

“One hour,” Jaime agreed. He was oddly relieved for the time limit, though he didn’t care to admit it. Khaji Da and Bart knew him well enough by now that they could tell anyway. Then again, being together for ten years helped.

“And then if we’re not going to pass out, maybe a movie? So we have the excuse to just stay here and cuddle?” Bart asked hopefully.

Jaime gave an amused snort before he and Khaji Da said simultaneously, “Bart, there never needs to be an excuse for cuddling.”

Bart kissed Jaime’s cheek before kissing one of Khaji Da’s tendrils that had been draped over Jaime’s shoulder. “Well my only two, you know me— better to check than assume.”

“Alright. Let me have my hour so I don’t get tempted to sneak homework at 3:00 AM.”

“…Babe…” For once Bart and Khaji Da spoke simultaneously (not something that happened all that frequently).

“It’s past 3:00 AM.”

“It is past 3:00 AM.”

“You know what I mean,” Jaime huffed.

“Okay, okay. Shutting up. I promise not to be a pain for an hour, and I’m sure our Love Bug does too.”

“Affirmative.”

Jaime couldn’t keep the tired smile from his face. He was looking forward to putting his homework aside, but until then enjoying the cuddling from Khaji Da and Bart helped. And if he _did_ fall asleep… Well, there were worse things than falling asleep on Bart with Khaji Da curled around both of them.


End file.
